Decisión
by Manosfrias
Summary: Yamato y su nueva banda nunca lograron participar en eventos más grandes que conciertos locales, sin embargo, más de una persona se sorprendió cuando decidió abandonar la carrera de músico, una de sus mayores pasiones. Regalo (archirecontraatrasado) de intercambio navideño para AFRL.


Bueno, primero quiero disculparme por la tremenda demora en entregar el fic, todo se complicó y al final este es el resultado, espero que te guste, AFRL.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Su madre acababa de levantarse para recoger los platos sucios, por lo cual él se paró de su asiento.

—Yo puedo hacerlo sola, Yamato, no te molestes —replicó Natsuko.

—Insisto —contestó él.

Unos cuantos minutos atrás, él había compartido los resultados de su examen de ingreso a la universidad.

.

.

Estaban exhaustos, las últimas dos giras habían sido las más extensas desde que fundaron la banda. No eran grandes conciertos, pero sin duda eran mejores que los bares de mala muerte en los que habían estado en el pasado.

—Ánimo muchachos, sólo quedan tres fechas para terminar —dijo Yoshimasa, su representante, mientras entraba al camarín con la cena.

Todos tenía sentimientos encontrados ante ello, ya que por un lado eso significaba que volvería a casa, mientras que por otro estaba la sensación de estancamiento que gradualmente había surgido en el grupo.

—A este paso vamos a tener nuestra gran oportunidad a los treinta —había dicho Akira una vez, con una mezcla de diversión y fastidio en su voz.

Yamato quería ser más optimista, pero ya estaban en su último año de preparatoria, y eso era algo con lo cual no se podía luchar.

.

.

En general no era dado al contacto físico, como el común de los japoneses, sin embargo, ella había logrado convertirse en una excepción. Mimi era tan suave como imaginaba desde que se atrapó a sí mismo observándola de forma diferente, fijándose en sus labios, su cabello y en su risa. Estaban en la estación de trenes, la cual estaba casi totalmente desolada a esa hora de la mañana, y él acababa de llegar de la gira, justo a tiempo para el fin de las vacaciones de invierno. La castaña se separó un poco de él, sin romper el abrazo.

—Te extrañé... ¿cómo estuvo todo? —preguntó ella. Su aliento podía verse a causa del frío.

—Estuvo bien... agotador pero bien, también te extrañe.

Hablar por teléfono no era lo mismo. La Tachikawa se quedó un momento observándolo, intentado descifrar lo que su rostro decía.

—Yamato —hizo una pausa— ¿Ya decidiste qué harás después de tu graduación?

La pregunta cogió desprevenido al rubio. Antes de que pudiese responder algo, Natsuko apareció, con tres cafés en sus manos, desde una de las entradas de la estación. Habían quedado de cenar juntos esa noche.

.

.

—Yamato se ve más feliz contigo —comentó la señora Takaishi mientras se dirigían, en su automóvil, hacia la estación a la que llegaría Yamato.

—G-gracias —contestó algo sorprendida por la declaración. La señora Takaishi y su hijo eran más parecidos de lo que ella creía en un principio, tenían la misma forma de ser y, hasta cierto punto, de abordar las cosas. Recordó una antigua discusión que tuvo con él—, él puede ser... complicado a veces, pero... pero de todas formas lo quiero como es.

Una leve sonrisa se asomó en los labios de la mujer. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que ambas habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar a solas, en verdad le agradaba la muchacha y procuraba cambiar aquello. La recordaba de cuando sus hijos fueron al mundo digital, y de todo lo que derivó de ello, sin embargo, no fue hasta hace unos años atrás que habían tenido mayor contacto.

—Me gustaría que cenaras con nosotros —dijo tras un silencio que se había prolongado más de la cuenta— Si es que puedes, claro —agregó. Habían llegado a su destino.

—Oh, no puedo —lamentó—, es el aniversario de mis padres y quería hacer algo especial para ellos.

.

.

La castaña no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer, exigiendo una explicación por parte del rubio.

—¿Vas a estar toda la tarde así? —preguntó Yamato.

Llevaban un par de meses saliendo y, a pesar de ello, no tenía la confianza para hablar de ese tema con ella.

—Es que no te entiendo, dices que no tienes problemas con ella, pero cada vez que sugiero algo que podrías hacer con ella, rehúyes de todo.

No era que fuese muy insistente en ello, apenas sería un par de veces las que hizo aquello, pero le molestaba en cierta forma, sentía que el rubio jamás la dejaría conocerlo del todo, y sospechaba que había algo roto dentro de él, algo que quería entender parta apoyarlo.

Yamato suspiró, mirándola a los ojos por cerca de un minuto.

—¿Qué es lo que crees tú?

La castaña aclaró su garganta, estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—Emp... que, bueno, que sientes... algo parecido al rencor hacia tu madre —sinceró de forma reticente.

El Ishida levantó una ceja, a la veza que hacía una mueca que estaba a medio camino de reflejar desagrado.

—¿Crees que eso sería porque ella se fue con Takeru y no conmigo? —no necesitó que le respondiese para confirmar aquello, por lo que soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones e inhaló profundamente—. Yo elegí quedarme junto a mi padre, ella no podía mantenernos a ambos y... Takeru necesitaba más a nuestra madre.

Mimi sintió algo extraño en su pecho después de oír aquello.

.

.

Un silencio sepulcral se había apoderado de la sala, dejando lugar únicamente a los cruces de mirada más significativos que hubiese tenido en mucho tiempo. Se habían reunido en el estudio para discutir sobre el futuro de la banda, la cual había alcanzado su punto crítico, y bien lo sabía su representante, quien había "dejado sobre la mesa" el tema desde el final de la última gira.

—Sé que no ha sido lo que ustedes esperaban, ni lo que yo —dijo con cierta lentitud, como si estuviese buscando las palabras apropiadas—, pero así es como están las cosas... La verdad es que no puedo prometer nada más allá de lo que ya hemos hecho —sinceró—. La decisión es vuestra.

El silencio volvió a adueñarse del lugar. Masuyo, el baterista, fue el primero en dar a conocer su opinión, rompiendo la tensión que se había generado tras las palabras del hombre.

—Muchachos, ustedes son algunas de las personas que más aprecio... y todo esto ha sido algo de lo que siempre estaré orgulloso, pero...pienso dedicarme al negocio de mis padres —tenían una ferretería.

Para todos fue como si, en cierta forma, un peso les fuese quitado de los hombros. Cada uno tenía pensado qué hacer, incluso él.

.

.

El viento veraniego sopló, de modo que los cabellos de la castaña entraron en su campo visual. Solían almorzar en la azotea de la escuela los días jueves, puesto que era el único momento en el que podían verse ese día de la semana. Estaban sentados en una de las banquetas, apoyándose en la espalda del otro.

Mimi acomodó su cabeza en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello del rubio. Había comenzado a apreciar esos momento de silencio que él daba.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Yamato.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—Estás muy callada, y tu sueles ser una parlanchina.

La castaña suspiró.

—Sólo estaba pensando... A veces creo que Taichi y tú podrían haber tenido el emblema del otro.

Él creía entender la razón de ello.

—¿Sigues pensando en ello? Mimi, yo no le doy más vueltas al tema, no hay razón para que tú lo hagas por mí.

—No es algo que pueda ignorar sin más— se movió, sentándose normalmente—, quiero entenderte y apoyarte —confesó con convicción en su voz.

EL Ishida la miró pro unos instantes. En verdad podía decir que admiraba a la castaña, después de las cosas que había visto, mantenía su forma de ser.

.

.

El otoño había llegado con toda su gama de tonos rojizos. Caminaban por el parque que solían frecuentar, el olor a humedad penetraba por sus narices mientras conversaban animadamente.

—¿Y cómo estuvo todo? —preguntó él.

—Muy entretenido, tú madre tiene muchos temas de los que hablar —respondió ella mientras saltaba un charco—. Se parecen mucho.

Yamato simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno, tú te pareces a tu madre también —dijo, levantando los hombros.

Mimi, que se había adelantado a él tras saltar, dio media vuelta.

—¿En qué, además de nuestro talento para la cocina? —inquirió la castaña.

El rubio sonrió de medio lado.

—Yo diría que lo vuestro con la cocina va a partes iguales con lo estético: la presentación y los sabores —la miró divertido—. Es como dicen, "la comida entra por los ojos", y tú sí que tienes imaginación para esas cosas.

Ella comprendió a que iba eso último.

—¿Todavía te burlas de ese dibujo? —fingió estar molesta.

Mimi solía dibujar lo que se le viniese a la mente, y una vez mezcló los emblemas del valor y la amistad.

—Cómo no hacerlo, parecía un pollito.

Era su forma de vengarse de las constantes burlas de la Tachikawa, quien decía que uno de esos días terminaría dejándola por el Yagami.

El celular del rubio comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendo todo. Sonaba bastante entusiasmado.

—Era nuestro representante —dijo al ver la interrogante en el rostro de Mimi—, confirmó todos los lugares para la gira de invierno, Mimi, vamos a recorrer casi un cuarto del país.

Una sonrisa se adueño del rostro del rubio.

.

.

—Yamato —llamó su madre mientras secaba uno de los platos—, ¿estás seguro de esto?

—Sí, es un poco extraño, pero lo he pensado mucho ¿qué te parece?

La mujer de ojos azules lo miró unos instantes, contemplando a su primogénito, evocando memorias del pasado, a su abuelo, su padre e incluso a Hiroaki.

—Mientras seas feliz con ello, estará bien para mí.

Takeru llegó desde atrás con una cámara fotográfica entre las manos, un regalo de Hikari.

—hay que capturar este momento —dijo mientras guiaba a ambos hacia la sala.

.

.

—Tienes talento culinario, ¿algo relacionado con el tema? —preguntó ella mientras se agachaba para recoger un poco de nieve.

—Mmm, no, es más un pasatiempo —se sentó en una banca limpia, quedando de espaldas a Mimi.

Yamato había decidido que lo mejor era pensar en qué hacer cuando la banda se disolviese, posibilidad que se asomaba como algo probable, tomando en cuenta los ánimos con los que terminó la gira de invierno.

—Hay algo en lo que estaba pensando, pero... no sé.

—¡Vamos!, dímelo, tampoco puede ser algo descabellado como astronauta o algo por el estilo —dijo la castaña mientras sonreía de forma maliciosa.

El Ishida cerró los ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Estoy interesado en ser reportero... me ha interesado desde hace tiempo, tanto por el trabajo de mi padre... como el de mi madre—abrió los ojos, esperando encontrase con el cielo cubierto parcialmente por las nubes.

En lugar de ello, se encontró con las manos de su novia, que sostenían un poco de nieve. Mimi apenas si alcanzó a detenerse, pero él, ante la sorpresa, se levantó golpeando las manos de la castaña, de modo que la nieve cayó sobre su cabeza.

—Oh... este... es una buena opción —dijo ella de forma apresurada, intentando contener la risa. Lo ayudó a quitarse la nieve que aún no se había derretido— ¿Qué es lo que no te convence?

—Mi lado comunicativo —respondió con un deje de frustración. Tenía miedo de fracasar— ¿Qué? —preguntó al ver la expresión de la castaña.

—Ay, Yama, a veces me pareces un poco tonto. Que eso sea lo que te frene, considerando todo lo que transmites en tus canciones— se paró frente a él, utilizando los dedos pulgar e índice de ambas manos para formar un cuadro—. En directo con Yamato Ishida, desde el centro de la noticia— dijo, canturreando la música de un noticiario de la radio.


End file.
